


Undyne and Mettaton try to kill each other; some other stuff

by Kieran_Agravane, Sunlocke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is teenaged, Fanart, Gen, Human AU, Illustrated, Just everyone gets to be ridiculous, Papyrus has a crush on Mettaton but nothing happens, Papyrus is wonderful at cooking, Protect ace Mettaton, References to memes, Sans annoying Papyrus even when he isn't there, dialogue heavy in a chaotic way, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Agravane/pseuds/Kieran_Agravane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlocke/pseuds/Sunlocke
Summary: Oh boy.  Papyrus is hosting the sleepover to surpass all sleepovers! Will Alphys be able to attend? Will Undyne and Mettaton kill each other? Will Napstablook make it through the night without shedding a tear? Grab some spaghetti, settle down on a beanbag and find out!





	

Alphys is at the park, hopefully avoiding the decorating going on at home. She has got some homework to do, so she is pretty happy about that. She has found a quiet spot to work where nobody mean will bug her.

Papyrus, out for a quick jog, comes to bug her. He spots Alphys and comes over, plopping down next to her. "Hi, Alphys!"

"Oh, hi Papyrus," Alphys says brightly. She doesn't at all mind him coming to chat. "How are you? Are...is your weekend being good for you, so far?"

"Yes! Sans is out of town for the weekend, so he's letting me have everyone over for a sleepover. It's very coincidentally convenient that I found you, actually, because I lost your phone number."

"You want me...to go to a sleepover? With you?" Alphys says, overwhelmed. "But...I'm such a loser and you're so cool! I mean, really?" She beams. "I do want to...that would be, oh! I can give you my number again too". Alphys fumbles for her phone in her bag.

"With everyone," Papyrus states again loudly. "Unless you would prefer not to have everyone, but I can assure you you are an appropriate level of cool in my books." He gives her double thumbs up before taking his own phone out, leaning closer to her. "In fact, you are extremely cool!"

Alphys smiles at Papyrus. "Uhh...thank you. I'm really...flattered that you think so. You're a great friend to have. Oh...everybody is good too, it'll really be fun and..." Alphys then realizes that everyone means Undyne too and she blushes a great deal.

Everyone basically is just Undyne, Mettaton, and Napstablook. For his volume, Papyrus really hasn't reached a lot of people yet. "If there's one thing I can promise you, it's that it'll be a good time! I am certain I can provide a great deal of fun to my friends. Papyrus, the best overnight host of the school!" He jumps to his feet at that and strikes a heroic, anime-like pose.

Alphys is impressed. She claps when Papyrus poses. "That sounds great! I bet it'll be a really fun party! I must..." Then she looks anxious again. "Oh dear! I hope my parents will let me go!"

"If they don't, I'll just come pick you up anyways and act confused so they have to let you," Papyrus says.

Alphys smiles gratefully. "Oh...thank you," she says. "Oh no! I made my parents sound mean! I mean, I'm sure they will. They're usually nice and I have got good grades this term". (Of course, Alphys gets good grades every term).

"Oh, alright. Will you need picking up, or...? You can come over anytime you're ready. Anytime you want, I mean."

"I can?" Alphys beams. "Thank you! I'll have to finish my homework, oh and check with mom and dad that it's alright but if you don't mind, I can come right over after that!"

"Yes, that's absolutely acceptable and perfect. I have to get back to my run, it's almost cross country season, but I'll see you soon! Just call me if you need a 'pick me up!' Wink, wink!" He points at his phone and doesn't actually wink, or at least not very well. Then he's off.

Alphys is very pleased and she thanks Papyrus again. "This is going to be such fun! Oh dear, I hope I don't fall asleep!"

Alphys turns up about 6pm and she rings the doorbell, hoping that she isn't too late or too early.

Papyrus is a bit hasty to open the door and ends up slamming himself in the face with it. He steps back, but takes it well. They can hear Undyne laughing at him from the living room. "Alphys! Please come in!"

"Thank you! Oh, are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Alphys asks. She hurries inside, shy but eager to begin the party.

"No! I'm fine," he says, rubbing his nose a little. "Well, are you ready.... to be hosted by I, Papyrus?"

Undyne is sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She waves. Somehow Napstablook seems to be here before Mettaton. They lift their eyes and nods at Alphys, but stay in the corner with their headphones on for now, psyching themself up for the interaction to come.

Alphys waves to the other, blushing a little at seeing Undyne. She nods to Papyrus, feeling excited. "Yes, of course!" she says. "I...really am looking forwards to your party skills".

"Well! You will! Just as soon as Mettaton gets here. He said he'd be back..."

"Hello, everyone!" Mettaton says, right on cue coming through the door.

"Oh, hi Mettaton!" Alphys says, waving eagerly to him. "Isn't it exciting! Are you looking forwards to the party? I've never been to a sleepover before!"

Mettaton tilts his head and grins. "What? I invited you to like a dozen before. ...I guess you never did make it. Well, that just means we have to make this one extra fun!"

Papyrus agrees and Undyne gives him and Alphys simultaneous noogies as it comes to mind to do so.

Alphys hugs Mettaton and the others too! She even hugs Undyne without thinking, and then she gets all shy again and falls over her own feet.

Alphys is too embarrassed to admit the truth. Her parents are strict and won't let her go to sleepovers. She has told them a lie tonight and has said she is staying at her auntie's place!

Undyne scoops her up and squeezes her tight before letting her back down. Napstablook has stood up and put their headphones around their neck, and stands behind Mettaton's shoulder, gazing at Alphys. ...They want a hug too.

Alphys does hug them as well; she is just so pleased to see everybody. She smiles round as if it was her birthday party!

Papyrus beams back at her and Undyne slams her hands on the nearest flat surface. "ALRIGHT, LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!" she roars.

Alphys jumps about 3 feet in the air, then panics and hides behind Mettaton. She is jumpy because she snuck out!

Mettaton puts an arm around her automatically, brings her forwards again and kisses her head. "You think you'd be used to that," he teases.

Papyrus isn't fazed by Undyne. "Very well! ...Actually, I'm not sure what people our age... you know, very cool almost adults do at sleepovers." He pauses. "Do we talk about boys now?"

He really tries not to make loud noises in Alphys's ear, but Mettaton can't help laughing.

Alphys is good again and smiles at Mettaton. She tells herself to relax and to have fun. Papyrus's remark is funny and it makes Alphys laugh as well.

"I...didn't know that you liked boys, Papy," she teases him.

He gives her a funny look. "Of course I like boys! Just as much as I like girls and I like Napstablook. I basically like everyone."

"Well, I don't!" Undyne says. "But don't let that stop you; I want to hear all about your crushes."

Napstablook looks like they're saying something but they don't make any noise.

"Oh! Oh, I have an idea!" Alphys says eagerly. "I saw this movie once and in it, the teens had a sleepover and they played truth or dare! We should do that too!"

"I know the best way to play that! If someone gives you a shitty prompt you get to fight them instead!" Undyne says.

Papyrus nods wisely. "That sounds like an excellent idea!"

Mettaton stops the presses with one hand. "Hold on." He motions to Napstablook, and they suggest building a fort, in which they can play Truth, Dare, or Fight. Undyne screams. She's trying to hype things up in her own way.

Alphys looks worried and makes up her mind not to give anybody any bad prompts. She scrambled up and goes to help build the fort. "It needs to be really secure so that...oops!" Alphys reached for a chair, only to pull on the back of one and make it tip over with a crash.

Mettaton goes to pick it up and Undyne wallops him with a pillow the second he straightens up. He goes down with a crash, arm flopping across his face and leg going straight in the air. "Oh, oh, I see the lights! Oh, heaven have mercy! Thus die I, thus, thus, thus. Now am I dead. Now am I fled. My soul is-" She kicks him (gently) for good measure.

Alphys is silly and takes Mettaton seriously. "Oh, are you alright?" she cries, rushing over to him. "Did you get hurt? Where does it hurt you?"

"Oh, oh I'm dying," he says. "I die, die, die-" He subsides as he says so, then sits back up. "Die, die, die.... am dead now." Papyrus is laughing though. Napstablook looks disturbed.

"So, that fort thing!" Undyne announces.

"You're not dead...you...you were faking!" exclaims Alphys. She pushes him gently. "Bad Mettaton, you worried me. Don't pretend to...do that again". Alphys looks round for the chair but it's too far away, so she picks up a beanbag instead.

"Look, we can use one of these things too!"

He pouts. It's impossible to ignore Mettaton's pouty face. "Darling, it's what I do!"

"How are we going to make this fort big enough to have fights in?" Papyrus questions, then perks up. "I'll go get the big umbrella!" he answers himself. That's actually a good idea, it's very sturdy. He runs off, and Napstablook puts a finger to their lips and sneaks over to raid the closet for blankets.

"I've got the pillows!" Undyne says, happening to deposit them on top of Mettaton in one big armful.

Alphys hugs Mettaton, pleased that he is OK. "You must become an actor when you're older," she says. "I think you'd..." Alphys quickly rolls out of the way of the pillows that Undyne has. Alphys is not being much help making the fort!

Mettaton pops out, miraculously alive. "Hah! You've failed to vanquish me once again!" He looks Undyne in the eye and whispers "get rekt."

Thankfully, she decides that gathering materials is more important than killing him. She drags chairs from the table, making them screech on the floor until she remembers this isn't her house and just picks them up. Papyrus is back and opens the huge umbrella without warning, making Blooky toss their armload of blankets in surprise.

Alphys tries to be helpful but ends up making her blanket collapse. She burrows out from under it and helps Papyrus with the umbrella. "This one is so big! Is it a golf umbrella?" she asks.

"I don't know, Sans just uses it when I take him to the beach so he doesn't tan," Papyrus says. "Wait." He just remembered that they're black. Looking puzzled, he helps her fix the blanket.

"Oh! yes, it's so important not to get sunburned," Alphys says. not catching on at all. "You can...well, it said on this on TV show I watched that it's being scientifically proven that too much sun can make your liver turn green!"

"Awesome," Papyrus says. Undyne is throwing blankets on, which is effective, but Napstablook is staring at her with a mix of distant horror and disappointment. Mettaton has already taken charge of the interior.

Alphys wants to tell Papyrus that it isn't awesome but then she sees that the fort is nearly made and she crawls inside.

Mettaton is just sticking his head out to tell Papyrus to bring on all his stuffed animals and basically yells this in Alphys's face. Napstablook comes in after her and fiddles with their phone, making the flashlight flash different colors, and they set it in the middle to light up the fort.

Alphys falls over again at Mettaton's yell but quickly picks herself up. She squeezes into a corner, where she can watch everything and feel nice and hidden too.

Papyrus comes back lugging a bag of stuffed animals as called for. They're very cute, and are soon strategically placed. Mettaton builds a throne of them around Alphys. "You're the queen of the plushies. Take good care of your subjects."

Alphys likes the plushies and tries to cuddle them all!

And that's the fort built. Now they can have some real fun.

"I'll start!” Papyrus announces. “Alphys, truth or dare? Or would you rather skip straight to fight?"

"Me?" Alphys says, as if there is another Alphys about somewhere. She looks round but nope...she is the only one. "Uhhh...OK then". She glances over at the others.

"Which do you think I should choose?"

Mettaton smiles, squishing a stuffed dog under his chin. "Darling, that's up to you. Living with your poor choices is part of the fun."

"Oh, that doesn't help! You're not helping!" Alphys wails. She screws up her sleeve and thinks hard. Then she takes a coin out of her pocket.

"O...Ok, heads is dare!" she announces. Alphys tosses the coin and it comes down as heads!

Papyrus takes out his phone, peering at it. He's definitely looking up ideas online. "Okay... prank call the fifth person in your contacts?" he suggests.

Alphys giggles nervously. "Ok...I...think I can do that," she says. She gets out her phone and scrolls through her contacts. Luckily, it isn't her parents! Instead, it is one of Alphys' aunts (but not the one she said she was staying the night with).

Alphys calls the number and waits for somebody to reply. "H-hello," she says, in a voice that is meant to not sound like her. "I...can I order a pizza please? With everything on the toppings?"

Well, the others know what to do. Undyne starts yelling like chainsaw murder, while Napstablook blares club music.

"O-Oh God, is that blood?" Mettaton yells. "Oh my God, somebody call an ambulance!"

They're just helping the prank while Alphys orders pizza.

"Guys shush, she can't hear my order!" Alphys protests. "I want...oh my gosh! Wait! I'm not really..." She squeals and drops her phone; it goes behind a panda!

"Help, my phone, the panda's got it," Alphys yelps, which probably makes it all worse!

Papyrus retrieves it. It's already hung up, but the panda comment did get through.

"That went well!" He says brightly. "Okay, now it's your turn to choose who's next, Alphys"

"Oh dear, I hope auntie didn't know it was me," Alphys says. "I...uhh..." She smiles at her friends. "Who would like to go next?"

"You pick," Mettaton stresses again, rolling his eye. "That's how this works." No one else helps her out either, waiting for what comes.

Alphys whines a bit and twists her sleeve round and round.

"Uhhh...OK, Mettaton," says Alphys, putting down her 4 sided dice. She plays D&D, so she has many dice in her pockets. "Truth or dare?"

He sits up straighter. "Dare, of course."

"Oh!" says Alphys. She thinks for a moment. "What would you...ooops, no. I must think myself.

"Ok then, I umm...I dare you to go and get a spoonful of mustard from the kitchen and eat it".

Mettaton chuckles. "Fine." He brings the spoon and mustard back, taking his sweet time. He doesn't break eye contact with Alphys as he fills the spoon and eats the mustard just like that, one bite. He sticks his yellow tongue out at her. "Little did you know, I survived the cinnamon challenge last year. This is easy."

Alphys is covering her mouth. "Ewwww! Ew, you ate it! it's so...how did you manage that?" Alphys does not like mustard at all.

"It's mustard, dear. Honestly, you missed your chance. You could have had me eat Tabasco, vinegar-"

"Bleach," Undyne mutters. Mettaton laughs.

"Ok, you now," she says, nudging Mettaton.

"Ohh, but mustard is the worst thing ever!" Alphys insists. She gives Undyne a stern look at the suggestion of bleach. However, Alphys is relieved that her turn is over now and she can sink into the background.

Undyne doesn't really wish that for him, just knows he can appreciate a meme.

"You know I'd pick Undyne, but she'd fight me no matter start I said. Alright, Napstablook, truth or dare?"

"Me?" says Napstablook, startled. "Oh, yes, of course". They take off their earphones so they can hear properly. "Umm, not being a wimp but as we've had two dares, I'll go for truth".

"Okay, darling... sometimes telling the truth is scary. So, out of everyone in this room... who would you have a committed lifelong relationship with?" He doesn't imply anything about marriage, respectfully.

Napstablook looks so embarrassed. They cautiously glance round at all their friends, trying to tell if any of them will be mad if they choose them.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure..." Napstablook says, brushing their hair back from their face. "I...I mean I like all of you guys, really. Do I have to pick somebody?"

Mettaton hesitates. "I think so, otherwise I guess we have to fight," he says. But everyone looks happy enough.

"Oh no, I don't want to fight you," Napstablook says. "Umm...OK so I choose..." They look round for the safest option. "I think...Papyrus".

Papyrus looks stoked as heck to hear that. "W-wow! I had no idea you felt that way about me!" he says, giving Napstablook a quick, uplifting hug. "I promise! I'll by your coolest, bestest friend!"

Mettaton grins at the sight.

"I...I...well," Napstablook says. "I, of course! I mean, we're already friends and...we get on so well together". They shyly return the hug. Napstablook is relieved that Papyrus was happy about it. They don’t have a lot of confidence but this has boosted them a lot.

Papyrus won't stop grinning for the rest of the game, honestly.

"Then, it's your turn Blooky."

Napstablook blushes and nods. "I uhhh..." They look at Undyne, thinking that she may want a go. "Truth or dare, Undyne?" they ask.

She slams her hands down. "Gimme a dare!"

Alphys looks scared, silly Alphys! Blooky nods and thinks hard. "Ok, so...I dare you to...climb onto the roof and tie a tea towel onto the eaves!"

She stands up immediately, leaves the fort, and comes back with a towel tied around her neck for easy carrying. "You nerds are going to want to see this!"

She leads them outside, rubbing her hands together. She's literally going to climb bare handed, making a jump from the porch railing to grab onto the eaves and haul herself up. "What do I tie it to again?" she shouts from the roof.

"Uhh...just tie it to the eaves?" they call out. "What's it...like up there?"

Alphys is even more alarmed now! "Oh no, oh no! Be careful, please!" she begs. Blooky watches, hoping that Undyne doesn't slip. They feel a bit guilty; should they have not picked such a dangerous dare?

"It's GREAT!" she yells. "Get on Pap's shoulders and I'll pull you up!" She crouched carefully to find somewhere to tie it, eventually just tying it to the gutter because close enough. Mettaton is throwing sticks at Undyne and she dodges them. They have an unusual language of violence and death threats, but understand in a way outsiders don't that there's really no harm intended.

Alphys looks as if she is about to faint. Napstablook hesitates but they do like unusual views. They look at Papyrus hopefully.

"Can I?" they ask.

He nods. "Sure, just climb the steps there, I'll get you up there in no time!"

Napstablook nods happily and climbs up the steps ready. "Thanks Papyrus! I bet you can see the stars so clearly from on the roof!"

Alphys is giving Mettaton a stern look but as she is behind him, he can’t see her.

"The view is GORGEOUS," Undyne adds helpfully, staring at Alphys. Papyrus gets in front of Napstablook, holding his hands out to give them some help.

Alphys looks like she might want to go up too but she is afraid. Napstablook grins and allows themselves to climb onto Papyrus's hands, so Undyne can lift them up.

Undyne grabs Blooky’s arms and picks them up as carefully as she can. "Got your feet good?" she asks them. Mettaton isn't throwing things now.

"Uhuh, I'm good, I'm up," says Napstablook. They find a foothold and scrabble up onto the roof. Then they sit back and look around, taking in the view.

"Wow, you're right," Blooky says. "It does look amazing up here!"

Undyne cups her hands around her mouth and howls "WOOOOOO" into the wind. Papyrus's neighbors already love him but hate his noise, so no harm done.

"Um, but we do know there's a ladder in the shed, right?" Papyrus says.

"There is a ladder?" Alphys says. "Oh! Why didn't you say so before?" Napstablook is just sitting there, enjoying himself greatly.

"Well, I couldn't interrupt Undyne's showing off," he reasons.

"I guess that makes sense," says Alphys. She is just relieved that Undyne and Napstablook are safe and haven't fallen. Blooky lies back and gazes at the sky above them, watching the stars.

"Undyne, you have to do me now!" Papyrus calls up.

"Fine, truth or dare?"

Papyrus thinks carefully; which should he choose.

"Well, we have had many dares so I think I'll follow Alphys' example and go for a truth," he says.

"Alright nerd, who are you in love with?" Undyne's method is simple, but effective.

Papyrus is so embarrassed; he couldn’t blush more if he tried. He stares down at his shoes and finally says, "Mettaton, Ok...nobody kill me...please!"

Mettaton puts his hands to his mouth. "Oh, darling! Oh, that's so cute! I love you too," he says, patting Papyrus's arm. He doesn't care much for romantic love, but he does love all his friends. Undyne almost falls over, slamming her fist on the roof and dying laughing.

"I...you're not mad?" Papyrus asks. He lifts his head up and beams. "That's wonderful! That's so..." Papyrus hugs Mettaton, so relieved that he didn't get into trouble for revealing his crush. Alphys looks as if she finds it very romantic and Blooky is just glad that the attention isn't on them!

"Of course I'm not mad. You can't help who you love, especially when it's me," Mettaton says. "Well, I guess that's it for truth or dare." He hugs Papyrus back.

Alphys does suggest that they could play Monopoly. "It's a really fun and challenging game," she says.

"Oh, I'm the best at that game!" Mettaton says. "Neo is teaching me all about business. It's really interesting."

Undyne groans. "But it takes so long. Fine, I'll play."

"And...the loser has to do forfeits," Napstablook suggests eagerly. "Forfeits from *all* the other players" The others readily agree. Papyrus suggests putting in a movie in the background, though he only has kid's movies.

Alphys beams and shuffles the money (even though it doesn't need shuffling). "Who wants to be banker?"

Undyne and Mettaton can't answer, distracted by arguing over which movie to watch. "I want to watch the Little Mermaid."

"No way! You just want to do a sing along."

"You're just jealous you can't sing. ~humans are neat and they've got some cool shit, but I just want legs so I can get with the prince~ Ariel is just so relatable."

"Who cares? We should watch Shrek!" Undyne says.

"Oho~ So tame. The Bee Movie or nothing."

Somehow, they come to unison saying "Paul Blart: Mall Cop" and burst out laughing. They understand each other. What a beautiful friendship. Someone else should pick the movie.

Papyrus grins. "I can do it! I'll be the most trustworthy banker. I'll bite your hands if you try to rob me."

Alphys smiles at Papyrus and hands him the money. "That's great! I just know you'll do a wonderful job for us!"

Papyrus arranges it carefully into piles, making his smile wider to show off his teeth. At least someone is setting up the board. "Also, can I be the wheelbarrow?"

"Uhuh...that's good by me," says Alphys. Napstablook isn't paying attention; they have their music on again but they don't mind what piece they will be.

"Wait, I want to be the cannon!" Mettaton says.

"Not the shoe?" Undyne says. "Since you like to let people step on you."

"...Wow. That one really hurt me, in my sole. Left a wound that may never heel. You should watch your tongue."

"Whatever. I'm being the cannon. You can be the dog cuz you're a little bitch". There's those two sorted.

Napstablook finds it funny because it makes them think of Sans. They laugh so much, their earphones fall off into their lap.

Alphys is surprised that there is a dog.

"I could have been certain that...that it was a cat," she says. "Oh dear and all this time I've been calling that piece a cat!"

"It's a Scottish Terrier!" Papyrus says loudly as if he can drown out the puns. "Why don't we start. Before anything more unfortunate happens."

"You should be the ship, though, Alphys. And Blooky can be the Tophat," Mettaton says.

"Ah!" says Alphys, glad that Papyrus enlightened her. She is happy to be the ship and Blooky likes the top hat as well.

Papyrus decides to go first, it's his right as the host he would reason. His strategy is to buy everything he lands on.

With Papyrus's wonderful Monopoly playing skills, it is of course, an absolute certainty that he will win! No doubt about it. One game later and the truth is revealed...

"Oh my God. Who cheated? I can't believe I lost!" Papyrus whines. "Now what?"

"You lost, fair and square," says Napstablook, trying not to sound too gleeful. "Now you have to do our forfeits!"

"I know. We discussed that. What do I have to do first?" He asks, looking a little pouty but not really upset. "I can handle a few... little forfeits."

"Oh, who should go first?" says Napstablook, looking round at the others. Alphys is shy and doesn't want to go first.

"Gimme 15 pushups!" Undyne yells, slamming her fists on the board and making all Mettaton's buildings jump.

"Why, Undyne, it sounds as if you are going easy on me," Papyrus says, but stops when she glares at him.

"You asking for more, punk?"

He decides not to argue and instead carries out his task easily.

Alphys nearly faints; she wouldn't be able to do 5, let alone 15! Blooky also looks very sympathetic towards Papyrus. They and Alphys cheer when Papyrus is done.

"Wow, that made me tired out just watching you," Alphys says.

Mettaton is just watching. He could do that easy, yeah, why doesn't Undyne ever invite him to their workouts? Not fair.

"That's nothing for the Great Papyrus! If they'll all be that easy, lay them on me!"

"Oh! Oh, my turn now!" Alphys says eagerly. She fiddles with her phone until she finds what she is after. "Ok," she says, passing the phone over to Papyrus. "You have to solve this equation! No peeping at the answers on Google either!"

"I'm giving you 50 next time," Undyne promises under her breath.

Papyrus seems to not hear that, peering at the equation. "Child's play! Like walking on a cake!" he says after a long moment. "It's 52 cubed root 5. Obviously. Was that from the homework?"

"Oh no!" Alphys says, shocked. "I wouldn't expect you to do my homework for me! That was an easier one that I found online". She beams at Papyrus. "I...I didn't know that you were so skilled at maths. I'm impressed".

"Of course, I can complete any task with utmost proficiency. Especially with numbers. Except maybe those magic boxes. I don't understand that sorcery."

"What do you have in mind for him, Blooky darling?" Mettaton clearly plans to save his for last.

Napstablook smiles, pleased that Mettaton has brought them to attention. "OK then," they say to Papyrus. "You have to tell me what song you hate the most and...and I'll find it on my digital radio and you have to listen to it...all the way through!"

Papyrus isn't known to be a liar. He scrunches up his face. "Oh god! There are so many awful songs Sans will loop for hours! I used to like the Nyan cat song until he found it! But there's one terrible mess I swear must be called "Dunked On" because that's the only lyric I can understand!"

Napstablook grins in an evil manner. "I think I can find that song!" they say. "Is that the one you're choosing then?"

"Yes, I hate it so much!" Papyrus wails, clenching his fists at the bottom of his shirt.

Blooky finds the song and passes their earphones over to Papyrus. "Don't worry, the time will go quicker than you think...I hope!" they say.

He sighs and puts them in, resigned to fate. Hopefully Mettaton has something kinder in mind afterwards.

"We'll! I survived!" Papyrus says, sounding pleased with himself.

"Well done!" says Napstablook, impressed. They like just about all music but they can appreciate Papyrus's bravery. Alphys is impressed as well.

He's about to boast about his impressive resolve when someone else speaks up.

"Well, if you're all finished, I'm just going to borrow him for a bit. Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece," Mettaton says, winking at the group. He helps a hesitant Papyrus to his feet- Papyrus can't help but blush for some reason but there's no time for that, the two disappear into the bathroom quickly.

Undyne stares at Alphys from across the circle, and points after them. "Uhhh... what do you think's going on with that?"

Alphys blinks, startled. "I...I'm not sure," she says. "I...maybe they are going to..." She pulls at her jacket button awkwardly. "It could be that..."

Napstablook interrupts her gleefully. "I bet they've snuck off to kiss each other!"

"YEAAAHHHH!" Undyne screams in a whisper. She turns over her shoulder and yells "Get it Papyrus!"

From inside the bathroom Mettaton howls with laughter and something makes a loud banging noise, so apparently his mouth isn't busy.

"I don't understand!" Papyrus yells back, but soon enough they emerge, voices more clearly audible. "Wowie Mettaton, I've always wanted to have a makeover!"

Oh. Well, he looks good in makeup.

Napstablook gazes at Papyrus as if he is an alien. "Wow! You look like...you look really...fancy!"

"Oh, Mettaton! You've surpassed yourself," says Alphys, clutching her hands together. "Papyrus looks beautiful!"

Papyrus strikes a pose with his hand in the air, fluttering his now accented eyelashes as Mettaton shows him off.

"I know!" Mettaton responds to the praise, clapping his hands together. "Though it doesn't hurt he's so precious to begin with. Shame on you, Undyne." He wags a finger at her and she just grunts, apparently disappointed.

Napstablook blushes. "Uhhh...I was the one who suggested it. I mean..." They go very red and try to look innocent. Alphys just admires Papyrus, thinking how splendid he now looks.

"Napstablook! Oh, you would. You brat," Mettaton scolds affectionately. "I suppose it's payback for that truth earlier... oh, what a dramatic love triangle!" He mocks a swoon, but stays upright.

Papyrus sits back down. He looks ridiculous, holding his face very still as if to not disturb his new face. "What's next on our very detailed, very organized list of activities?"

Undyne has an idea she's eager to share and leans forward violently, head-butting Mettaton in the hip hard enough to knock him over onto the stuffed animals. "I KNOW! Let's play spin the bottle but instead of kissing we FIGHT!"

Blooky just grins at Mettaton and give him the thumbs up. They were pretty shy and quiet at first but now they are relaxing more and enjoying the sleepover.

Alphys isn't quite sure she liked Undyne's idea (at least not the second part). She looks round, hoping that some of the others may agree.

"Spin the bottle is a teenage ritual!" Papyrus insists. "It would be sacrilegious!"

"Fine," Undyne concedes, crossing her arms. "Whoever spins can CHOOSE to fight or kiss." She just wants to fight someone before bedtime.

"I'm not sure about this. Isn't that a little uncomfortable?" Mettaton says.

Undyne looks straight at him. "I guess you're going to have a lot of fights."

"Erm...I...I'll play but I don't really think I want to fight anybody," Alphys says. "I mean, I'd get into trouble if my glasses got broken"

Napstablook makes a strange face. They may be wondering who they could possibly get a kiss off!

Mettaton pouts charmingly but agrees to play. Papyrus heads into the kitchen and dumps out Sans's off brand Dr. Pepper that's been sitting in the fridge for three weeks.

"Will this bottle work? Who goes first? I think Undyne does because she suggested it."

Undyne shrugs and swipes the bottle. She sets it down and spins it. It points to Napstablook. She looks up at them and grins. "Com'ere you, I'm gonna punch you! With my mouth."

Napstablook is alarmed and drops their headphones. When Undyne finishes up though, they look relieved. "Uhhuh, OK then," they say, grinning a little. Alphys does her best poker face but she is envious of Napstablook going to get a kiss off Undyne.

Undyne doesn't give them a chance to get too worried, just gives them a quick smooch. It's a good thing she has nice, normal teeth.

"Alright, Blook, it's your turn," she says, sitting back again.

Napstablook is blinking; trying to work out if that really happened or not. They are blushing but that's more because somebody kissed them, rather than it being Undyne. Alphys looks relieved too; she was worried it might have ended up romantic.

Napstablook takes their spin hesitantly.

Mettaton gazes at the bottle pointed at him and puts a hand to his cheek. "Oh my, oh dear. Well, you see, they're my cousin, so... not that kissing is inherently romantic, but I think we could get away with a peck on the cheek. ...Unless you want to...? Wait, no. I don't want to."

Napstablook blushes again. "Help! I don't want to...I mean, no lips or anything! Uhhh, cheek is good, yes!" Poor Blooky, they wanted the bottle to go onto Papyrus or something!

Mettaton leans in and kisses them on the cheek. "There. That's all, okay?"

Napstablook sighs in relief. "Heh, we did it! We didn't bottle out of fight". Then they realize they mad a pun and cover their eyes up.

Mettaton doesn't get it, but smiles encouragingly. He takes his own turn, but lands on himself. "Oh! I get to kiss the hottest person here! Myself! That's how it works, right?"

Undyne won't let that fly. She slaps the bottle and it whaps Papyrus in the head. "That's who you're kissing!" she yells.

"Ouch!" squeaks Papyrus. "Undyne, that...wait, what? I...I...Mettaton and I get to..." Oh my, how he is blushing!

Mettaton whines in protest. "I just wanted to- oh, whatever. At least you're a sweetie." He leans over and kisses Papyrus briefly.

Papyrus is very happy though. He beams at Mettaton after he is kissed. "Thank you! That was really something special!" Alphys is blushing again but just because of the kiss.

Mettaton isn't really interested in kissing, that's the truth. He didn't even want to play, but it was better than being left out. But he smiles wanly at Papyrus, patting his hand. "Yeah... sure. I-it's your turn then."

It lands on Mettaton again and Papyrus is rather happy! Blooky thinks it is so funny and bursts out laughing. Mettaton is still smiling. There's a slight edge to it now, but it's not Papyrus's fault he agreed to this stupid game to begin with. "Well, darling, are you going to kiss me now or do we fight?"

Papyrus thinks about this for a moment and an idea comes to him. "We could kiss again," he says, "but for fighting...well, I don't want to do anything dreadful. Would arm wrestling count?"

"Papyrus, dear, I really don't want to hurt you, are you sure?" That sounds like a challenge.

"Hurt me? The Great Papyrus?" says Papyrus. "Never! Of course I am sure. "I shall defeat you with my manly strength, no problem". Napstablook giggles and turns it into an innocent cough.

He shakes his head and tsks, but looks pleased. "Well, I do hope you're not underestimating me, but since you're so determined... Undyne wasn't going to let us stop playing until someone got in a fight anyways."

Papyrus clears a table for them to play on. "OK, are you ready?" he asks, holding his arm out ready.

Mettaton sits down across from him. "Take it easy on me, won't you Papy? I don't want you snapping my arm off like Neo's." He puts his elbow on the table and holds his hand up.

Papyrus smiles. "I'll be careful, I promise. You take it easy on me too". Alphys and Napstablook move closer round the table to get a better view.

Mettaton grips his hand firmly, but kindly. Mettaton grew up next door to Aaron, of all people; he can handle himself in an arm wrestling match. Undyne watches intently.

Papyrus also grips and tries his best to pull Mettaton's arm down. It is challenging and hard work.

Mettaton is not a pushover. Despite his feminine side, it doesn't change the fact that he's tall and trains his body constantly for dance. But in the end, Papyrus wins. Mettaton reacts in good nature; this is all meant in fun. "Well done."

Undyne rubs her knuckles against Papyrus's head in congratulations.

"Thank you!" Papyrus says, hugging Mettaton in a friendly way. He is out of breath but pleased that he was able to win. Then Papyrus squeaks as Undyne noogies him!

"Yeah. Sure," Mettaton says. He has a way with words. "So, I think this game is rigged, I'm out before Undyne kills me. Or worse, I have to kiss her."

"Oh Mettaton, that's not worse!" says Alphys. Then she realizes what she said, blushes and clamps her hands over her mouth.

Undyne considers Alphys for a moment before just picking her up and giving her a smooch on the cheek. "Whatever," she says. "You guys all suck at this game anyways. I want to do something FUN!"

Alphys nearly passes out (but in a good way!) Napstablook asks Undyne what she thinks would be fun. "We could try and cook something?" they offer. "It'd be cool to make a pizza and add our own toppings!"

"Oh no," Mettaton says.

"YES!" Papyrus agrees with more than his usual volume. "We should get started right away!"

"Yeah," Napstablook says eagerly, scrambling to their feet. "Awww, come on Mettaton! if you don't want to make pizza, what would you like to do?"

"Oh, no, I'd love to help, I mean-"

Papyrus rushes for the kitchen and slams into the doorframe. Undyne just laughs at him loudly as he bounces back with amazing resilience and rights his course.

"Cool! Come on then!" says Napstablook, taking Mettaton's arm. Alphys winces when Papyrus hits the door frame but is happy to see he is alright.

"I know you guys hate it when I do this, but seriously, spaghetti pizza would be great!" Papyrus insists. It's not that he's obsessed, he just really likes spaghetti.

"Let's do it then, it's your kitchen!" Undyne yells, following him with big strides. Mettaton gives Napstablook a despairing look in the name of food.

"Spaghetti pizza?" Alphys questions. "Well, I ummm...guess that they're both Italian!" She follows the others into the kitchen. Blooky gives Mettaton an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll taste great!"

"Here goes nothing," Mettaton sighs, going into the kitchen with Napstablook. Papyrus and Undyne are already gathering ingredients with vigor.

"No one's allergic to anything, right?" Undyne shouts over clanging glass jars.

"I don't think so," says Napstablook. "If I break out in hives, it means yes!”

Alphys also helps to get the items ready.

Undyne just goes for it. Instead of opening the jar of spaghetti sauce normally, she cracks the top off against the counter. "I won't get glass shards in it this time!" she promises, dumping it in a bowl. Papyrus is searching the spice rack, but looks upset.

"SAAAANS! He took half of them! And I know exactly why! Stupid puns!" He kicks the counter angrily.

"Oh wait! What? What did Sans do?" Alphys asks. "How could he...I mean, why would he need cooking ingredients for puns?"

"Don't tell me you have orega-NO idea," Mettaton scoffs. "Props! They're essential! Let's see if we can make do with what he left."

Papyrus fumes, but steps back to let Mettaton look through.

"That terrible! Have you been taking lessons from him?" says Napstablook but they are grinning. Alphys looks confused and then she gets it.

"Oh! Of course," she says and blushes. "Oh, well...I'm sure we can still make a nice pizza! What is there left, Mettaton?"

"Yeah, that was really bad, sorry. But I used all my best spice puns- oh Pap, you goof, there's plenty here. Though it does look like some are gone... has someone found a recipe?"

Undyne laughs and smacks him. "Who needs one? Dump it all in!"

"Oh wait, not the mustard!" begs Alphys. "Mustard really is disgusting!"

"We must have honey though," says Napstablook, holding up a jar of honey.

Mettaton reels and sputters. "Blooky, wh-who's side are you on?!"

It looks like Mettaton is out voted as to what's actually edible. Papyrus grins. "I've never tried that! Let's do it! Mettaton, you can make the popcorn if you don't want to be part of this adventure."

"At least only put the honey on the popcorn!" he implores.

Napstablook is torn for a moment...they admire the honey in their hand. They finally give in to Mettaton though. "OK then, just on the popcorn," they say. "Oh! Wait, we have to add melted caramel too!" They mean to the popcorn. Probably.

At least there's this small victory. Mettaton can be content with this. He takes the honey before it ends up anywhere it shouldn't be.

"Okay, what about the dough? Flour! I need flour!" Undyne announces, slamming cupboards open. This tiny crowded kitchen might be dangerous.

Napstablook reaches for the flour, loses their balance and pulls the bag down on their head! It splits open and goes everywhere!

Now they really do look like a ghost!

Papyrus screams, leaning away from the spill so as to not get any on him. "Oh no! Now how do we make the dough!"

Mettaton has the brilliant idea to make the pizza crust... out of pasta, as he gently dusts his cousin off. There are lasagna noodles in the pantry too.

"Sorry, sorry!" cries Napstablook. "I didn't mean to, I was trying to help". They cover their eyes. "I'm a terrible friend! I should leave the party"

"Pasta would be much better than flour!" Alphys says encouragingly.

"No, darling, you're fine, you're a wonderful friend," Mettaton says soothingly, patting their shoulders. Papyrus is distracted from the spaghetti pie 100% immediately.

"Oh, no! You're very cool! Don't be sad, I can't stand it when my friends are upset!"

Napstablook cheers up at Mettaton and Papyrus comforting them. They smile weakly and nod.

"Thank you, you guys. I...I feel better now. I'm lucky to have you as good friends. I'll try and be...much more careful from now on".

Undyne is busy putting the lasagna noodles in a pot on the stove and turning the flame on without putting any water in the pot.

"Oh yes, there you go," Mettaton says, giving them a nose bump on the forehead. Papyrus hands Napstablook a wad of paper towels to help with the flour.

Napstablook beams and tidies up the flour.

Alphys sees that the pot has no water in it and she squeals. “Oh, it's going to burn!" she exclaims. Alphys quickly fetches some water to add to the pot.

"...If it makes you happy," Undyne says.

"Those were for you, Napstablook," Papyrus says. "I can sweep the floor later. Let me get you some more towels!"

"Oh! Thank you," says Blooky and they start to wipe themselves down.

"I just don't want all the noodles to stick into the pot," Alphys explains. "They'd be a nightmare to scrape out again".

Undyne looks in the trash can to see the box. "Oh, it does say to add water. I guess you'd know how to cook noodles out of all of us!" Something edible looking might even be coming together here.

Alphys is pleased. "Yes, they...they have to have water in them. Do we have any sauce too?" Napstablook is clean now and they helpfully pass the honey to Mettaton.

"I put the sauce in that pan cause I thought we could mix it with the cheese," Undyne says, pointing to the spaghetti sauce.

Mettaton takes it absently, pouring a reasonable amount of popcorn kernels into a kettle. He looks around at Papyrus and Undyne, shrugs, and tips the bag again.

"Oh, wonderful," says Alphys, pleased. She carefully peeps at the mixture in the pan. "It looks like it is going to be delicious!"

Napstablook is excited now and adds honey to the kettle.

"You bet it will be! It better be, or I'll break something," Undyne says, tripping over Papyrus's feet in an attempt to get the olives out of the fridge.

"Oh, Blooky-! That was supposed to go on after,” Mettaton says. “Okay, it's fine. I should have been more clear. Let me just move this to a clean pot."

"Oh, maybe we also need some eggs?" suggests Alphys. "Should I get them?" This won't end well. Blooky is worrying about putting in the honey too early and goes all apologetic again to Mettaton.

Undyne pauses like she's heard something interesting. "Eggs?" Papyrus is clearly listening in too.

"No, no, it's fine sweetheart." Mettaton leans in closer to their height and speaks softly, hands on their shoulders. "I thought things were going well tonight... is this just getting too much? Do you want me to call Mads to pick you up?"

Blooky calms down again and smiles at Mettaton. "N-no, I'm alright," they insist. "I...guess I just got overexcited. Maybe I should sit down for a minute with a cool drink".

"Yes, eggs go so well with noodles!" Alphys says happily. "It would taste delicious, should I add one or two?"

"With noodle PIZZA? I SAY GO FOR IT!" Undyne cheers, somehow making Mettaton flinch but not Papyrus who is right next to her.

"Alright, go sit down, I'll bring you some water. Just tell me if you need anything else," Mettaton says.

Alphys beams and helpfully goes to get the eggs out of the fridge. Hmmm, will they survive intact over to the pot? The kitchen is quite crowded, but no one will do anything on purpose.

"Thank you," says Napstablook, grateful that Mettaton is looking after them and not getting impatient. They are having a nice time; it’s just they are a bit tired now.

Mettaton pats their cheek and sends them off before turning to get them a cup of water, maneuvering carefully.

Alphys successfully make it over to the pot and not a single egg is broken. She smiles round, looking pleased with herself and surprised too.

Undyne cheers her on, while Papyrus watches with interest to see what happens now. Mettaton seems thoroughly distracted in his attempt to salvage the popcorn.

Alphys is pleased that she is doing so well. She goes to crack open an egg on the side of the pot but it's hot! Alphys squeals and flings the egg right up in the air. It hits the ceiling, smashed and rains down on the others.

Mettaton shrieks and throws his hands over his head, in surprise more than anything. Undyne screams something unintelligible, and Papyrus just gazes up at the ceiling in wonder. He glances suspiciously at the door to make sure Sans isn't going to pop in and say something witty.

Alphys is upset and covers her eyes. "Oh no, oh no! I wasted an egg! Is everybody alright?"

Mettaton shudders. "I feel nasty. Papyrus, could I use your shower?" He will not stand for simply dealing with this kind of condition.

Undyne is grinning cheerfully.

Alphys is looking sheepish and gazing at the ceiling, where the egg drips down.

He agrees kindly. "Of course! You know where it is."

Mettaton blows him a kiss before leaving the room. "Thank you, Papy! Try not to think too hard of me, undressed and vulnerable in your bathroom." He does just love getting reactions out of people by doing the unexpected.

Papyrus's eyes go quite wide and his cheeks turn red, crush on Mettaton or not. Undyne just stares at Alphys. "Okay, he's your friend, what the heck is wrong with that guy?"

Alphys blushes too and shrugs. "I...erm...he's just like, well" She isn't quite sure what to say, especially as she now has a desire to giggle too!

Naturally, Undyne is set off by Alphys's face, and she starts to laugh. "It wasn't funny," she insists as she laughs.

"I don't get the joke," Papyrus says.

"Neither do I but it's still funny," Alphys says. Because Undyne was laughing, this has made Alphys laugh more!

Papyrus scowls, but goes back to the noodles, poking at them to make sure they're okay.

"Alright, that's enough," Undyne coughs. "Let's make this pizza. I'M STARVING!"

"OK, we need more toppings," says Alphys. "How about grapes? Grapes would be lovely on a pizza!"

"I'm already putting on olives," Undyne says. "They're basically the same thing!"

"No, no, grapes are much sweeter and juicier," insists Alphys. "We need those too. Oh and also cranberries!"

"But you know how Mettaton is around grapes! I won't risk it," Undyne says firmly. "Cranberries, maybe."

"Uhh, Alphys? Are these noodles done?" Papyrus asks.

"Awwww, Ok then," says Alphys. She actually thinks Mettaton looks nice, posing on the piano. Papyrus may not be too happy though if there is a piano in his house, so Alphys goes for cranberries instead. Papyrus doesn't have a piano, actually, though there's various low brass about. Sadly, posing on a tuba isn't very comfortable nor appealing.

"I think they are," Alphys says to Papyrus. "If they look nice and soft, they're done".

"Okay... then do we have all the sauce and toppings together?!"

"Yes, I'm ready," Alphys says eagerly. "Shall I get the plates out?"

"What for? We have to put it in the oven," Papyrus says. He's laying the lasagna noodles in yet another pan, but this is a big one for putting in the oven. "You can just put the spaghetti and sauce on top of this when I'm done."

"Oh, oh, OK then," Alphys says. She looks over excited; hopefully she doesn't break anything again.

Papyrus finishes a layer of noodles and steps back to give Alphys room. "Be careful, that looks heavy." Undyne steps in the help.

"Thank you," Alphys says to Undyne, feeling grateful. The pot was heavy and she probably would have dropped it without help.

Napstablook is feeling better now too, so they wander back into the kitchen to see how the food is coming on.

"Napstablook, there you are!" Papyrus says in delight. "Did you want to put the cheese on? Every good recipe needs cheese. A lot."

Napstablook smiles at Papyrus. "Yes, I would like that, a lot. What kind of cheese should I use? Or should I just add a bit of everything?"

"Oh, definitely all of them," Papyrus says.

Napstablook is happy! They go to the fridge and get out as many cheeses as they can find. "OK, I have so many...oops! Should we include the Roquefort?"

"I have no idea what that is," Papyrus says. "Is it edible? If so, yes."

Napstablook isn't quite sure that Roquefort is edible but they include it anyway. Alphys doesn't approach it too closely because it smells horrible.

Undyne and Papyrus seem content with its inclusion. "I've got to shred it all!" Papyrus announces, digging a grater out. "Just leave it to me!" He takes hold of the cheese and grates it over the sauce violently, hardly careful of his own fingers.

"Be careful Papyrus, don't cut yourself!" says Alphys. She looks worried; the grater is sharp. Napstablook is watching the pot, waiting to see if it is cooking yet.

Papyrus just laughs something that sounds suspiciously like "nyeh" and keeps going. Undyne hastily layers noodles after the cheese has been thoroughly applied, and finally it’s ready to go in the oven. Papyrus pops it in and karate chops Undyne's hand when she goes for the knob.

Of course, Mettaton comes out finally in his pajamas once all the work is done, looking curious about the state of the kitchen.

“You're back! Did you have a nice shower?" Napstablook asks, hurrying over to greet Mettaton. Alphys waves to him as well.

"The pizza is cooking now, it should be done soon!”

"Yes, after an unpleasant prank I'm sure was meant for Papyrus," Mettaton says. He beams at Alphys. "Wonderful! And I see Papyrus survived my earlier antics."

It takes Papyrus a minute to figure out what he means.

Alphys blushes. "Oh no, it was an accident," she says. "I didn't mean for that to happen, truly!" Napstablook doesn't know what happens but they just smile round, waiting for the meal to be ready. They are very hungry now.

"Not the egg, dear. Someone filled the shower head with ketchup," Mettaton explains.

Papyrus just screams and kicks the counter again. He loves Sans dearly, but- but!

"Oh! That sounds like Sans," Napstablook says knowingly. They are so glad that their family members are nice and well behaved...well, sort of.

"...Yeah," Mettaton says thoughtfully. "I'll have to make him pay for that."

"How long does this gave to cook?" Undyne shouts over him. Papyrus isn't sure, but suggests doing something else while waiting. The kitchen really is crowded now.

"Maybe you could do his makeup while he sleeps?" suggests Napstablook.

"What shall we do while we wait?" Alphys says. "Should we watch a movie? Or is that for when the pizza is done?"

"But getting a makeover from me isn't a punishment at all. Right, Papyrus?"

He's still wearing his made up face proudly and grins in response. "I feel very pretty!"

"I'd say we could start the movie now... if our little drama queen had done his job and made the damn popcorn," Undyne shouts.

"Wow, excuse you," Mettaton scoffs. No one has touched the popcorn and Mettaton needs to remake it. He can do it.

Blooky helps, going for the honey again. Alphys goes to look for a good movie that they can all watch.

This time, Mettaton fends them off with the honey and puts the pot of kernels plain on the stove, with a little oil or something. "We put the honey in after it's popped," he explains.

"Oh yes!" Blooky says. "I forgot again. OK, I'll just wait here until you need me to add the honey". They try not to get underfoot.

Luckily, popcorn doesn't take long. Mettaton steps away and holds out a hand to let them at it.

Blooky is so happy. They spoon on lots of honey...maybe too much. The popcorn will certainly be sweet!

Oh well. "Should I add a little salt too?" Mettaton asks uncertainly.

"Ummm...um...no, that will ruin it," says Napstablook.

"Oh, I think it should have salt," says Alphys. "Just a little, otherwise it will be too sickly".

Salt may repel ghosts, but since everyone here is human it shouldn't be a problem. "Just a little, then. We can't have it all sweet. Did you find a movie, Alphys?" Mettaton asks, adding the salt.

Papyrus is gone off somewhere (honestly, he had to go in the bathroom and admire his reflection again), but Undyne comes back in to get the lasagna spaghetti pizza (?) out of the oven, pushing Mettaton aside with her shoulder.

"Yes!" Alphys says happily. "I chose Learn to program in C in three easy lessons. Do you think everybody will enjoy it?"

That's when Papyrus decides to come back. "I think you must have gotten that from my brother's DVDs. I think I'll pick something. A little more fun."

"I already know C," Mettaton says, struggling to mix the popcorn through all the honey. Undyne chooses not to comment in case it would hurt Alphys's feelings.

"Awwww, OK then," says Alphys. "I thought that...ooh, wait!" She is distracted by Mettaton saying that he knows C and decides to strike up a conversation about it with him.

Blooky goes with Papyrus, to help choose a movie.

Undyne plugs her ear that's closest to the nerds and finds a spatula, trying to ignore them.

"Oh, are you going to help? What movies do you like?" Papyrus asks.

"Oh, ones with lots of music in," says Napstablook. "Or science fiction movies. Or...best of all, science fiction musicals!"

Mettaton has to chime in when he hears that. "It's not exactly sci-fi, but we could watch Dr. Horrible's Sing-along blog. I know Sans has a copy if you don't."

Undyne seems to find that amusing, but that doesn't stop her yelling "Shrek is basically a sci-fi musical!"

"Too many choices! Which should we go for?" Napstablook asks.

Papyrus looks concerned too. "Uhh... Undyne and I watched Shrek last week. Is it really a sing along, Mettaton?"

He thinks about it. "Yeah, pretty sure."

Papyrus looks back at Napstablook and shrugs. "Want to try it?"

"Ok then!" Blooky says, hopefully. "I'm game to try something different". Alphys comes over too; she isn't sure what Shrek is but at the moment, her mind is on food.

"Okay, but I'm not going through San's disaster zone to find it. Mettaton, you do it, it's your idea."

He pulls a face. "I, uh, I have to make the popcorn. More popcorn."

So Undyne takes matters into her own hands and charges into Sans's room. They might possibly see her alive again.

She returns eventually, clutching a DVD case triumphantly. "OH MY GOD, I ALMOST DIED!" she howls. "IT REEKS IN THERE! I THINK HIS DRAWERS ARE FULL OF DEAD RATS!" She throws the case at Mettaton, who fumbles with it but eventually gets a grip.

"It's that bad?" Alphys says faintly. "Does he keep mustard in his room?" She gives Undyne a sympathetic look.

"What movie is it?" Napstablook asks, moving closer to get a look.

"It's the one Mettaton wanted." Undyne jumps down from the stairs and snatches the case from Mettaton again, leaving him surprised with his hands held up, and shows the cover to Alphys. "I thought it sounded lame but look Alphys, it's got the guy from Firefly!"

"It's by the same producer!" Mettaton says. At heart, they're all nerds. "And the popcorn is done. Let's get to it!"

Napstablook is enjoying themself lots as they watch the movie. Alphys cries at the sad parts!

Mettaton has seen it before; he gazes straight ahead at the screen. Undyne likes the fight scenes, and Papyrus is right there with Alphys, clutching a pillow, but he also keeps asking questions. Somehow, the popcorn isn't poisonous.

Alphys collapses against Papyrus, sobbing loudly. "Why isn't the ending happy? I love happy endings! Mew Mew always has a happy ending!" Blooky is eating the popcorn with gusto and getting very sticky.

"But he got his goal in the end," Mettaton says, as of that makes things any better.

"Wait, the bad guy was a literal horse?" Papyrus asks, face scrunched up. He has wet tracks on his cheeks. His makeup is ruined. Undyne keeps thumb wrestling Napstablook for her turn in the popcorn bowl.

"I liked it when they died," she says.

"Horses can be evil villains, just like people," insists Alphys. Her lip quivers and then she starts crying again. "It...it's so tragic!"

"Alphys, come here, don't cry," Mettaton says, opening his hands.

Blooky lets go of the bowl; hopefully the popcorn doesn't go everywhere!

Unfortunately, the bowl falls even though Undyne grabs at it, spilling across the floor. Papyrus sighs. "I would say that was no big deal... if it weren't covered in honey."

Alphys goes to Mettaton, falling into his arms. She holds him tightly and hides her face in his shoulder. Napstablook is upset too, because of the mess. "Oh no! That's my fault!" they exclaim. "Oh Papyrus, I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right away!"

"No, don't worry! Sans's dog will eat it," Papyrus says, whistling for the fuzzy white lump. It trots out of Sans's room to absorb the popcorn like a helpful vacuum before departing again on its own terms.

"What the hell?" Undyne says. "I didn't see a dog in there!"

"Oh, thank goodness," says Blooky, relieved. They reach out to pet the dog. "Maybe he was camouflaged against something white, Napstablook offers to Undyne.

The dog flops down under their hand for a moment before getting back up and waddling away.

"I didn't even know you had a dog," Undyne continues. Papyrus scowls.

"It's Sans's. Naturally, I'm just the one who has to take care of it."

"That's a cute dog," says Blooky. "I have pet snails but Mom and Dad don't like them at all!

"Ooh, dear, how is Bernadette? I haven't seen her in forever," Mettaton inquires, petting Alphys's hair still affectionately.

Undyne seems to find this funny.

Blooky beams. "She's had babies," they say. "She didn't have many though, just about 100. Mom and Dad don't know; they say I have too many snails already!"

"Oh dear! I'm going to have to come up with some more names," Mettaton says, eye going wide. Now there's a hint of respectful awe on Undyne's face.

Papyrus seems to find the idea adorable.

"Oh, will you?" Napstablook asks. "I'm afraid I'm running out! Oh, I say! You do know that you can adopt one or two or more, don't you?"

"Yes, I don't want you to be overrun!"

Papyrus starts to say "Can I adopt-" but our usual hothead cuts him off.

"OOOkay, let's talk about snails later. We still have time to kill before bedtime."

"We don’t have a bedtime," Papyrus helpfully reminds her.

"I think we should play Twister,” she continues, undeterred. “Either that or play a game I like to call Undyne crushes Mettaton in a fight."

"I like Twister," Mettaton offers, even though he doesn't.

"Uhh... Alphys? Napstablook? Any other ideas?" Papyrus mediates.

"I like Twister," says Napstablook helpfully.

"I uhhh...think I'll just watch, says Alphys. She is worried about being clumsy and ruining the name.

"Do I get to have a special advantage?" Mettaton asks brightly, pointing to his legs helpfully.

Undyne swats him and goes to search the game cabinet.

Alphys finds a comfy beanbag to sit on, so she can watch the others. She has recovered from the sad movie now and is alright again.

Undyne returns and spreads out the sheet with a fwump. "Alphys, you can call the spins," she says, tossing her girlfriend the wheel.

Alphys catches the wheel; pleased to not be clumsy. "Thank you," she says. "I can...I'll do my best". Napstablook puts their earphones somewhere safe so they can play without getting tangled in wires.

"What's the first call?" Undyne asks.

Alphys spins the spinner. "OK, it's landed on right hand and red," she reports.

Papyrus takes up his stance at the corner. Naturally, Undyne has to wait and see where Mettaton is going and slap her hand down on top of his, and he pulls back, looking sulky. There are just enough dots for the four of them, luckily.

"Oh no, no, don't fight," Alphys says to Undyne and Mettaton. Blooky is in there too, trying to balance well. They don’t want to knock anybody over…. Not yet.

Once everyone is tangled up and in action, Napstablook thinks it would be a funny to pull a prank and so they tickle Undyne without warning!

She actually screeches. Somehow her arm clamps down over their hand, and when she collapses she lands on Papyrus, and of course Mettaton can't be allowed to beat her again so she just grabs his leg to yank him down with them. It works, but without even bothering to get up he shouts at her, even a curse slipping in. Undyne looks contrite, but can't help a little triumph shining through her expression.

Blooky bursts out laughing as everybody goes down. Alphys squeals, thinking that her friends are hurt. "Oh, what should I do? Are you alright? How can I help you!" she exclaims.

Mettaton is mad.

"Whoa, calm down, Metta. I didn't think it would hurt," Undyne says.

"You didn't think- come here and let me kick you in the brain. It won't hurt, because you clearly don't have one!" Mettaton hisses. Before anyone is more offended, Papyrus senses a need for action and wriggles out of the pile only to pick Mettaton up over his shoulder and carry him out to the kitchen. They'll be okay.

Undyne just scoffs and crosses her arms, looking away from Alphys. She catches sight of Napstablook. "Hey, you, don't you try to pull any funny business like that again, or I'll have to PUNISH you." She looks quite serious.

Oh dear! Blooky is upset because of the argument and they think that Mettaton is hurt. They lie on the ground and burst into tears. Alphys just looks helpless, not quite sure what to do.

Undyne is given pause. "Uh... oh, come on! Don't be such a wimp! I was joking!" Now SHE tries to tickle THEM to get them to stop crying. "Alphys, what do I do?"

Alphys manages not to panic and gives Undyne a reassuring look. "Uhh...you make sure Napstablook is okay. I'll...go and check on Mettaton".

Napstablook manages to stop crying and squirms into a sitting position. "I'm OK, I'm good now," they say, relieved that Undyne wasn't mad. "It's...it wasn't you Undyne, it was...I made Mettaton get hurt!" Blooky starts to cry again.

"Oh, he's fine! He's just being a drama queen!" Undyne snorts. She sits back on her legs. "And... I was the one who grabbed him, it wasn't your fault."

Mettaton is okay. It only hurt for a minute. He's not even angry, just frustrated, and he sits where Papyrus set him, grabbing the edge of the counter tightly. Papyrus is searching the cupboard for some tea because it's about time for everyone to relax, bedtime or not.

Napstablook stops crying again and wipes their eyes. Then they lean against Undyne; they are pretty sleepy now. Alphys finds a hanky out for Blooky to wipe their eyes properly on.

Papyrus sticks his head out of the kitchen. "Do any of you know what chamomile is? I don't know why we have this," he says, holding up a box of tea. Undyne puts an arm around Napstablook and pats them uncertainly, shaking her head at Papyrus.

"It's just, like, an ingredient. I think it's supposed to be relaxing?" she says.

Blooky closes their eyes; they may just drift off now.

"Oh, chamomile tea!" Alphys says. "Yes, that's a very good one. It's soothing and helps to ease aches and pains".

"Okay, I'm just going to make some for everyone. See you in a minute!" He vanishes back into the kitchen.

Undyne looks over at Alphys and smiles. "How are you liking your first sleepover?"

Alphys thinks for a moment, then nods and smiles back. "I like it," she says. "I didn't realize it would be so...well, free. It's just good that we can do what we want and not really have to worry about things".

Undyne grins. "Yeah, as long as no one dies, who cares if we put grapes in a spaghetti pizza? I guess the saying is true, it's all fun and games until you touch Mettaton's legs."

"What about my legs?" Mettaton asks, sitting down next to Undyne suddenly. Papyrus follows quickly to hand out the tea, setting Napstablook's next to them. The mugs look solid colored at first glance, but someone has sharpied a pun on the bottom of each one. Papyrus hasn't noticed yet.

"Grapes go nicely with spaghetti," says Napstablook, sounding very drowsy. They wake up enough to accept their cup of Papyrus. Hopefully they won't doze off holding it. Alphys takes her cup too and has a sip of the tea because it is hot.

"Are you alright now dear?" Alphys asks Mettaton.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I don't mind a little trick, Undyne. Just go for the arms next time." She frowns, but seems to be processing the advice.

"Yeah.... sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Alphys is pleased that they have made up. She smiles round and drinks her tea. It is very refreshing. Sadly, Napstablook can't drink their tea because they have fallen asleep, head resting on Undyne's shoulder. At least they pout their cup down first!

Alphys is sandwiched now between Undyne and Mettaton, who both seem to be leaning in. Papyrus gathers a few extra blankets from the fort and hands them to his friends, draping one around Napstablook with a smile.

Alphys is quite happy about that! She is also getting sleepy but she tries hard to stay awake. Blooky snuggles down into the blanket that Papyrus puts around them, getting comfy.

Playing host until everyone falls asleep, Papyrus puts on Frozen to play in the background, relaxing enough to sleep through unless he starts to sing along. He lies down with his head on Undyne's lap just as the would-be warrior's cheek drops on to Alphys's head and Mettaton slides onto the floor instead. He doesn't seem to mind.


End file.
